disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Nomicon
"Enter the Nomicon" is the thirty-seventh episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on October 19, 2013. Synopsis Mac Antfee returns to Norrisville as a motivational speaker, only to have Randy reignite his burning desire to destroy the Ninja and take his place. Plot Mac Antfee returns to Norrisville and comes to the school, giving a speech about MeSplosion. Randy and Howard walk up to Mac Antfee, and Randy starts saying that he misses the feeling of being a Ninja (that Mac Antfee does). But when Randy talks about the NinjaNomicon, Mac Antfee realizes that Randy is The Ninja and gets crazy. Randy hides in his locker, only to be found be Howard. They see Howard's sister recording with her phone, and Mac Antfee warns The Ninja to lookout and crushes the phone. Randy says that he has to somehow mindwipe Mac Antfee, and goes into the NinjaNomicon. After that, Howard dresses up like a girl, and puts a math cover on the Nomicon to disguise it. He opens the Nomicon in front of Mac Antfee, and Mac Antfee goes into the Nomicon. He meets Randy there (who got into the Nomicon before Mac Antfee did to confront him), and talk. Mac Antfee fights Randy, and shows moves that Randy didn't know of, like the Hydro Hand. Then we know that Mac Antfee was a ninja for six years and tells Randy that in the Nomicon, anything is possible. And Mac Antfee punches Randy hard enough to throw Randy through different places throughout the Nomicon. Then Randy remembers that you can create anything with your mind. He creates a crayon. Mac Antfee finds Randy, and says that he is the one who is gonna destroy the Ninja and shoves Randy in the supposedly "Ultimate Lesson" door. Then, Mac Antfee thinks he is going in the "Exit" door, when Randy comes out of the REAL "exit" door. The signs go back to their place, and Randy pushes Mac Antfee into the "Ultimate Lesson" door. But in the real world, Howard is chased all around the gym by Mac Antfee's assistant ninja. They get really tired, but the chase goes on. After Randy gets out of the Nomicon, so does Mac Antfee. Mac Antfee tells his assistant to do help him, and Man-Gong tells Mac Antfee that he was The Ninja. Mac Antfee tells him if he was the Ninja, he would have remembered it. Howard returns the Nomicon, and the episode ends with Randy saying that Mac Antfee has no memory of The Ninja, and that he is not a jerk and a "shoob". Gallery Trivia *The name of this episode is likely a spoof of the Bruce Lee martial arts film Enter the Dragon. *This episode has a similar name of the online game Enter the NinjaNomicon , but they don't have the same plot. *Mac Antfee returns in this episode. *This is the first episode to not feature Randy in the Ninja Suit. *For the first time, someone else other than Randy is shloomped into the NinjaNomicon (Mac Antfee). *This is the first time Randy uses his ninja powers without wearing the suit. *Its been revealed that Mac was the ninja for six years. **It's possible he was held back for a couple of years in high school. *The Ultimate Lesson from "The Ninja Identity" returns in this episode. *Mac Antfee is the first villain in the whole series to reform. *When Randy falls through the Nomicon after getting hit by Mac, he passes by the tall rocks from "Hip Hopocalypse Now" and the building from "Escape from Detention Island". *After being mind-wiped and told he was the Ninja, Mac responds "I think I would've remembered something like that." This is very similar to Randy's line about his memory of being the Ninja to the Nomicon in "The Ninja Supremacy". *This episode shows two named ninja powers that Randy has yet to learn, the Hydro Hand and the Comet Sprint, both used by Mac Antfee. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes